Don't Dream It's Over
Don't Dream It's Over ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der vierten Staffel, Schwanengesang, und wird von Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Marley, Sam und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem sie verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem neuen Chorraum sind, schlägt Marley den Pausenhof vor. Zusammen mit Finn wartet sie auf die anderen, während es anfängt zu schneien. Nachdem es den Anschein hat, als würde keiner mehr kommen, beginnt Finn die Glee-Stunde und startet den Song. Marley steigt mit ein, ehe nach und nach die anderen auftauchen und sie begleiten. Gegen Ende des Songs wechselt die Szene ins Bushwick-Apartment, wo Kurt gerade einen Brief liest. Rachel kommt nach Hause und will wissen was das ist, worauf er ihr entgegnet, dass er soeben an der NYADA akzeptiert wurde. Die beiden umarmen sich glücklich und es werden wieder die New Directions gezeigt, die sich in einem Kreis sammeln und ihre Wiedervereinigung feiern. Das Originaö stammt von Crowded House aus ihrem Debütalbum "Crowded House" aus dem Jahr 1986. Lyrics Finn (und Marley): There is freedom within There is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead Many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road, While you're traveling with me Hey now, hey now (Don't dream it's over) Hey now, hey now (When the world comes in) They come, (They come to build a wall between us) (We know they won't win) Blaine und Tina: Now I'm towing my car There's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof Brittany und Sam: In the paper today, Tales of war and of waste, But you turn right over to the TV page Blaine (und Sam) mit New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come, (To build a wall between us) We know they won't win New Directions: Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Ooo, yeah) (Finn: Hey now, hey now) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Don't dream it's over) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Don't dream 'til it's over) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Yeah!) (Tina: Oh, whoa!) Finn (und Tina): Now I'm walking again, To the beat of a drum (And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart) Blaine und Tina: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) Only shadows ahead, Barely clearing the roof Get to know the feeling of liberation and release New Directions: Ahhhh! Finn mit New Directions (Marley): (Oh, whoa, whoa!) Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come, (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) (And Blaine: To build a wall between us) Finn: We know they won't win No, they won't win! No! Sam mit New Directions (Marley): Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in (When the world comes in!) They come, they come, Blaine und Sam: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us Tina: Hey now, hey now! Blaine: Don't let them win New Directions (Tina): Hey now, hey now (Oh yeah!) Don't dream it's over (Blaine and Finn: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now (Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, yeah) Don't dream it's over Blaine und Tina mit New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose